April Mock!
by mimimiu
Summary: Insiden April mop membuat tiga bersaudara ini punya peluang untuk dapat adik lagi! "Gara-gara hak asuh ditangan Yifan anak-anak jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak sekarang." Itu komentar Mama. "Bagaimana bisa itu salahku. Mereka begitu karena kau jauh. Makanya ayo menikah!" Itu jawaban Baba. Miseok, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun cuma senyam-senyum sebentar lagi dapat adik baru. Krisho. GS.
Matanya bergatian melirik jam tangan juga layar ponselnya. Wajah sebal bercampur putus asa sudah terbaca saat ia kembali menghela nafas. Pesawatnya berangkat setengah jam lagi, tapi Joonmyeon belum juga muncul.

Yifan makin kalut. Kalau harus lembur atau tidak bisa seharusnya Joonmyeon tidak usah memaksakan. Ia bisa meminta orang lain untuk—

Pintunya diketuk berkali-kali, namanya juga diserukan disela-selanya.

—Itu dia.

Yifan mendengus. Untuk apa pasang _intercom_.

* * *

 _Present_

 _a Yifan-Joonmyeon drabble_

 **April Mock!**

 _KrisxSuho_

 _Feat Minseok, Jongdae, Baekhyun_

* * *

"Ya Tuhan, Joonmyeon!" Yifan harus langsung mengulurkan lengannya begitu ia membuka pintu. Joonmyeon mabuk, hampir jatuh kalau ia tidak merengkuhnya tadi. Terlihat sangat putus asa dengan _eyeliner_ yang meluber dari garis matanya. Terakhir kali ia melihat Joonmyeon mabuk karena stress sudah sangat lama, saat mereka belum menikah dulu. Bahkan saat masa-masa kritis pernikahan mereka Joonmyeon hanya diam, tidak marah ataupun melampiaskan pada minuman. Apalagi setelah mereka bercerai. Setidaknya yang ia lihat Joonmyeon sangat bahagia setelah berpisah dengannya. Tapi kalau melihat Joonmyeon mabuk sebegini berat, Yifan sedikit banyak bisa merasakan beban dan pikiran yang dibawa wanita ini. Terlebih Joonmyeon lebih memilih mengadu pada minuman daripada kepadanya.

Plak.

Pipinya ditampar.

Yifan hanya bisa menganga.

"Yah! Bagaimana mungkin kau langsung memeluk gadis yang baru kau temui, huh?! Dasar lelaki! Tidak pernah bisa sopan kepada wanita!"

Yifan tambah melongo. Joonmyeon santai saja masuk ke dalam walau langkahnya sempoyongan.

Wanita itu duduk menyilangkan kaki di atas sofanya, matanya yang sayu mengedar ke seluruh ruangan seolah baru pertama kali duduk di sana. Ketika bertemu dengan milik Yifan, matanya menyipit. "Hey! Kau! Siapkan air panas, aku mau mandi!"

Masih berdiri sambil melipat lengannya, Yifan merengut. "Hey! Kau! Kau ke sini bukan untuk mandi, tapi untuk—"

Dan ketika Joonmyeon mengeluarkan jurus mata andalannya, Yifan hanya bisa mendengus, tapi juga tersenyum. Separuh dirinya merindukan Joonmyeon yang bertingkah manja padanya. Yifan bergerak, menyiapkan apa yang dibutuhkan sang ratu. _Geez_ , ini bahkan lebih berbahaya daari _amaterasu_ nya Madara.

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" Bagaimana ia tidak berteriak panik melihat Joonmyeon yang sedang membuka pakaiannya, _di ruang tamu_. Sedangkan pelakunya hanya menatap bingung pada Yifan. "Buka pakaianmu di kamar mandi, sana."

Joonmyeon hanya merengut imut, sampai Yifan yang harus memakaikan lagi jaket yang baru dibukanya. "Sana cepat. Aku bisa ketinggalan pesawat, nona."

Joonmyeon makin merengut padanya. Meninggalkan sisa senyum pada wajah Yifan.

.

Dia benar-benar hampir lupa kalau harus segera pergi ke bandara. Menengok jam tangannya lagi, membuat desahan nafasnya yang kesekian kali terdengar semakin jelas. Pada akhirnya ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi, mengetuk sekeras mungkin agar wanita mabuk di dalam sana bisa mendengar, tapi juga hati-hati supaya tidak membangunkan setan-setan.

Hanya sepuluh menit waktunya, Yifan makin kalut. Antara harga dirinya karena mengintip orang lain mandi, atau harga dirinya pada sekretarisnya untuk menjaga reputasi disiplinnya.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Joonmyeon.

"Joon!" Raut wajah Yifan langsung berganti ketika melihat tubuh Joonmyeon terbaring lemas di bathup. "Ya Tuhan, Joonmyeon!"

Yifan segera mengangkat tubuhnya, menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar wanita ini segera sadar.

Buru-buru ia membawa Joonmyeon ke— tunggu, Yifan merasa ditipu. Joonmyeon sedang mendengkur digendongannya. Sial, ia baru merasakan Joonmyeon semakin berat saja sekarang. Yang lebih sial lagi, ini membuatnya mengingat masa lalu.

Yifan cuma bisa menghela nafas, menetralkan pikirannya.

.

Begitu terbangun yang ia lihat adalah wajah sebal milik Yifan. Tubuhnya yang masih sedikit basah sehabis mandi duduk disampingnya, sedang satu tangannya membentang ke sisi lain tubuh Joonmyeon. Ia terperangkap. Tuhan, lihat dada telanjang dan lengan kekar itu.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan di sini, huh? Pesta piyama?"

"Huh?" Joonmyeon memutar kembali ingatannya. Ia buru-buru nyengir bersalah, teringat ia harusnya menjaga anak-anak selama Yifan pergi.

"Atau," Yifan mendekat, mengecup bibir Joonmyeon sekali, "menggodaku, Joonie sayang?" Yifan menarik tangannya, beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Sialan! Joonmyeon membuka selimutnya, lalu beralih mendelik pada Yifan. Ia bisa melihat dia menyeringai menyebalkan walau berpura-pura sibuk mengeringkan rambut. "Kau yang mengganti pakaianku?!"

"Kau tidur di kamar mandi, lalu menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Membiarkanmu semalaman sampai tubuhmu bengkak?"

Joonmyeon pucat. "Kau tidak melakukan apapun, kan?"

Yifan melipat tangannya, "Menurutmu? Kita sudah cukup lama bercerai, kan, Joonie? Kau tahu maksudku, kan?" Seringainya muncul lagi.

"Tapi, Yifan, kita belum menikah, seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya," Joonmyeon mulai gelisah, kedua belah pipinya memerah menahan malu. "Bukan aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya.."

"Kau pikir aku benar melakukannya? Kita, kan, belum menikah." Yifan tertawa melihat senyum lega milik Joonmyeon, sedikit karena berhasil mengakali wanitanya, sebagian membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia beranjak, ikut duduk di atas ranjang. "Karena itu, menikahlah denganku. Sekali lagi dan untuk terakhir kalinya."

Kali ini rasa terkejut tidak bisa tersembunyi dari wajahnya ketika kotak beludru itu menempat di atas telapak Yifan, dipersembahkan untuknya. Ia beralih menatap wajah Yifan, tertawa kecil begitu mendapati wajah penuh pengharapan sekaligus tegang milik Yifan, yang kemudian berganti rengutan bibir menggemaskan. Seharusnya ini menjadi momen romantis mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Apa aku konyol? Huh? Pria ini sedang melamarmu, bukan melawak,"

"Tentu saja," ia meraih pipi Yifan dengan telapak tangannya, kemudian memberi kecupan kecil pada dahi kekasihnya, "aku mau."

"Tapi kau tahu, Joon? Kalau kita seperti ini terus sesuatu yang kau suka tadi bisa terjadi. Aku cuma pakai handuk di bawah sini." Joonmyeon berbalik posisi, wajahnya kembali merengut dengan rona merah yang semakin kentara. Yifan beranjak dengan tawanya.

Ketika pria itu kembali terfokus pada penampilannya di depan kaca, Joonmyeon diam-diam mengamati, tersenyum namun juga sedih mengingat Yifan tidak bisa seharian saja diam di rumah hari ini.

"Tidak mau memasangkan dasiku seperti dulu?" Yifan mencoba menggoda melihat Joonmyeon yang mulai mendung.

"Kau benar-benar harus pergi, ya?"

"Aku harus membeli daging untuk kalian, kan?"

"Sepagi ini?"

"Karena semalam aku ketinggalan pesawat jadi aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi." Joonmyeon menggumam maaf lirih, membuat Yifan menghampirinya lagi, memberi sedikit kecupan. "Hanya dua hari, Joon. Apa kau begitu ingin bermain sekarang, hm?"

Untung saja Yifan segera lari, jadi cuma daun pintu yang diberi hadiah bantal.

Hah. Seharusnya ini memang momen romantis mereka.

.

"Mama!"

Joonmyeon dengan sendirinya tersenyum mendengar seruan yang ditujukan padanya. Seperti dulu, Yifan yang bertugas membangunkan anak-anak, sedang dia bertugas di dapur. Jujur saja ia merindukan suasana pagi seperti ini, karena memasak untuk dirinya sendiri ternyata tidak menyenangkan. Karena porsi makan Joonmyeon tidak banyak, ia rindu bagaimana tiga bandit kecil ini merampok makanan buatannya. Ia juga rindu aroma kopi yang diseduh untuk Yifan setiap pagi, karena Joonmyeon sendiri tidak terlalu suka minum kopi.

Juga sarapan yang penuh ribut seperti ini.

"Mama semalam menginap di sini? Kenapa kami tidak tahu?" Minseok bicara disela mengunyah roti. Pipinya yang bulat semakin bulat terisi makanan.

"Ditelan dulu, Minseok-ah,"

"Apa Mama akan menginap di sini terus?" Kali ini Jongdae, di bibirnya masih tercetak bekas susu.

"Dua hari ini mama akan menginap."

"Hanya dua hari saja? Tapi Baba dua hari ini pergi, kan?" Apalagi kalau Baekhyun sudah ikut berceloteh, akan makin ribut. Ia penasaran bagaimana pagi Yifan menghadapi tiga anak burung ini sendirian.

"Karena itu mama di sini. Selama Baba kalian pergi, mama yang akan di rumah."

Ketiganya saling pandang, sejenak melupakan makanan di atas meja. "Lalu kalian tidak tinggal bersama?"

Kali ini Joonmyeon dan Yifan yang terdiam, bergantian saling pandang.

"Ah, itu, tanya mama saja nanti, baba harus cepat berangkat."

"Eh?"

Yifan sudah bergantian mengecup anak-anak, yang sebenarnya semalam sudah dilakukan.

Saat tiba gilirannya, Joonmyeon justru menghindar. Ia mendelik pada Yifan, meminta penjelasan.

"Jawab apa saja. Jangan panik, oke?" Bisiknya sambil mencuri cium. Seteah itu kabur. Enak saja.

Sebenarnya dari mana anak-anak tahu hal semacam ini? Begini jadinya kalau hak asuh dipegang Yifan.

.

Ketiganya duduk berdampingan di sofa, menonton kartun Sabtu pagi kesukaan mereka. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar menonton, karena mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius saat ini. Benar-benar penting.

"Jadi bagaimana ini, _Jie_? Paman Yixing bilang kalau baba dan mama tidak tinggal bersama kita tidak bisa dapat adik, kan?" Baekhyun sudah ribut sendiri sejak tadi, walau dengan bisik-bisik tapi bagi Minseok tetap menyebalkan.

"Tenang saja. Kita akan cari cara supaya mama mau tinggal di sini." Minseok tentu tidak mau malu di depan adik-adiknya. Ia harus punya cara.

"Kita minta saja langsung pada mama. Mama tidak pernah marah pada kita, kan?" Jongdae ikut usul, dengan masih setengah menonton Pororo.

"Masalahnya, Chen-Chen, mama dan baba belum benar-benar berbaikan,"

"Kita minta tolong Paman Chanyeol lagi saja, _Jie_?"

"Minta tolong yang pertama saja belum berhasil, Baek,"

"Sedang bicara apa, sih?"

Si tiga bersaudara otomatis memasang senyum manis paling menggemaskan, jurus pamungkas saat ketahuan.

"Ma, kenapa mama tidak bisa tinggal di sini?"

"Karena orang hanya tinggal bersama setelah mereka menikah, Minseok."

"Lalu apa mama dan baba akan menikah?"

Joonmyeon berkedip, bingung harus bagaimana. Lalu akhirnya mengangguk. Membuat ketiga bocah dihadapannya berseru senang.

"Kalau begitu cepat menikah! Supaya kami bisa cepat dapat adik—ah! Sakit!"

Joonmyeon berkedip lagi. "Apa?"

"Kami ingin punya adik, Mama—aduh!"

Joonmyeon mendelik. Adik? Ia tidak salah dengar, kan?

Berada di tengah dua perempuan ganas ini memang nasib buruk bagi Jongdae. Pahanya memerah karena berkali-kali tangan saudara perempuannya hinggap di sana. Memang apa salahnya jadi jujur. Baba bilang kalau kita minta baik-baik akan dikabulkan, kan?

.

Sebagai seorang –ehm— calon istri yang baik, saat akan berangkat Joonmyeon mengantarkan Yifan sampai ke pintu, membenarkan letak dasi dan jasnya, juga ciuman selamat jalan.

"Oh, ya, Joon, semalam Chanyeol kemari, katanya maaf untuk semalam." Joonmyeon hanya mengangkat alis, tidak mengerti. "Dia benar-benar khawatir kalau kau benar-benar percaya dengan candaan anak-anak. Katanya kau benar-benar mabuk dan bilang akan menemuiku langsung, jadi dia mengecek ke sini."

"Candaan apa, Yifan?" Keningnya mengerut, masih belum mengerti.

"Tentang aku yang sudah punya calon istri. Aku dengar kau sangat frustasi saat mendengarnya, dan langsung minum sangat banyak. Padahal cuma _April mop_ , Joon." Yifan tertawa lebar, membuat bahunya dicubit beberapa kali. "Ternyata kau memang begitu mencintaiku, ya, kan, Joonie Sayang? Sudah susah payah menggodaku, padahal."

Sialan. Kenapa dunia begitu kejam padanya.

Yifan bisa saja dilempar koper kalau tidak segera berlari ke dalam lift.

* * *

 _Hai. Wkwkwk._

 _Sebenarnya sudah terlampau jauh dari April mop tapi bagaimana lagi saya sedang ujian kawan. Sebenarnya pagi ini juga ujian tapi mau bagaimana lagi saya kangen krisho kawan :|_

 _Baiklah. Semoga sisa hari ini dan besok bisa lancar. Semoga un saya hasilnya bagus. Semoga Minseok, Jongdae, Baekhyun cepet punya adek._

 _Saya seolah merasakan susahnya jadi Joonmyeon sekarang._

 _Hah. Derita._


End file.
